Happily Everafter?
by ThePress
Summary: After the war, the Grimm's life went back to normal, almost. When Puck comes back after 5 years from his journey with Uncle Jake, he pulls an unforgettable prank on Sabrina. He then painfully realizes that his relationship with Sabrina is not what it used to be. Also when an unexpected rival appears, Puck learns that he has to fight for what he wants. First Story Ever! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- The First Day

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The sound of the alarm clock filled the room. The repetitive and blaring sound only getting louder as Sabrina refused to shut it off. Usually she would slam the stop button immediately after she woke up, but today was different. Today was the first day of school, and she refused to accept it. She knew the moment she stopped that alarm she would be forced to get dressed and head to her first class. She sighed and covered her head with her pillow while rolling over in bed. It was only when she heard her door slam open, she sat up.

"HEY GRIMM, I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE EARS, SHUT OFF YOUR MACHINE," Puck yelled while holding up two pillows to his own ears. Sabrina sheepishly pushed the alarm button off. She thought that because Red and Daphne moved to the spare downstairs and Granny had the sense to soundproof her room, she wouldn't have had to worry about the sound; they could sleep through a hurricane. She totally forgot about the stupid fairy downstairs with the super hearing.

"Sorry about that," she said while looking down at her bed sheets. Sabrina couldn't see it, but Puck almost looked disappointed. Ever since he returned from his journey around the world with Uncle Jake, he noticed that Sabrina slowly lost her will to with fight him. It had been a month now, and their usual arguments occurred less and less, and now they were gradually drifting a part.

"Well ugly, just keep it down next time.." he said a little softer than he intended.

"Yea sure," she said while giving off a sigh and pulling the blanket off of her. She walked over to her clothing drawer to pick out her outfit for the day, but she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes following her. She looked back and saw Puck still standing at the doorway. "Can I help you with something?" she snarled.

"Oh nothing," he murmured not really paying attention. "It's funny that we keep meeting up like this," he jokingly continued. Sabrina watched his gaze moving up and down her body. She looked down at her pajamas. Her anger flared.

"You're an ass," she quickly grabbed the first shirt and pants from her drawer, walked to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. Outside the door, Puck revealed a small smile, he was glad he was able to get a little reaction from her, but something still felt off. He ran downstairs and got ready for school.

* * *

 **Hoped you guys liked it! This is my first story so I'd love some feedback and ideas for later chapters. More reviews mean more updates in the future ;) I added more to the end since it was so short.**


	2. Chapter 2- Grudges AND a new rival

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

 _He had gathered all sorts of supplies from the places he visited. His plan was so perfect, it was so brilliant, it was a masterpiece of epic proportions. He knew it would really get her blood boiling if he did the one thing that his future war-time self specifically told him not to do. Puck knew that this one prank would make up for the years she had to go without him. As soon as he returned from his journey, he started his plan..._

 _"_ Puck hurry up, we're going to be late!" Sabrina yelled from the car outside. He shook his head to shake out the fresh memories that were still bouncing around in his mind. He ran outside and got into the driver's seat of the car, he looked over at the girl staring out the passenger window next to him. He hesitated for a second, then took a deep breath.

"Why do I have to go to school again? I'm allergic to books remember? I knew you Grimm's were trying to kill me!"

"Can we just get to school already? It's our first day," she calmly replied without looking at him once. He sighed and reluctantly started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay Grimm," he sternly said while driving "What's your problem? Why are you being such a stiff?" Sabrina's face turned bright red from anger.

"Don't you dare even ask me what _MY_ problem is."

"I just got back last month! I have barely done anything wrong!"

"You've done everything wrong!"

"What does that even mean?" he yelled while throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Never mind! You're too dumb to understand anyways…" she trailed off. Puck turned away to cringed a little, that stung, even though fighting back was exactly what he wanted and was asking for. The rest of the car ride they stayed silent. When they finally arrived at school they both immediately got out of the car, slammed the door, and parted ways without muttering a single word to each other.

* * *

Sabrina walked through the hallways, not paying attention to all the boys gaping at her as she passed by. She was oblivious to the whispers and the staring because she was deep in thought. After the tiff with Puck today, it made her think of the day after he got back, when it all began.

" _AHH! PUCK!" She stormed through Puck's room and ran straight towards the giant trampoline, also known as Puck's bed._

" _Hey Stinkface, nice pajamas," He said while giving off a devilish smile._

" _Puck, you moron! You just got back yesterday and you're already messing with me!" She gestures to the goo surrounding her body._

" _Well Grimm you've gone 5 years without me, you were in need of a good pranking."_

" _But this? What even is this? As soon as I stepped outside my door, I was covered by this blue gunk!"_

" _Eh, it was something I picked up while in India." He said trying not to make a big deal out of it, but it was obvious he was proud of his work. Sabrina yelled in frustration, picked up a rock and threw it at Puck with full force. Puck caught the rock easily with one hand. "Hey Ugly, are you trying to kill me?" he asked while looking at his hand, which was now red from impact. When he looked up, she was gone, and he heard the door to his forest bedroom slam closed."Well, I definitely will be seeing her again later, I have big plans for her today," he chuckled to himself._

"Alright.. Here we go." Sabrina sighed to herself as she opened the door to her first class.

* * *

When school finally got out, Sabrina was reluctant to go back to the car knowing that Puck will be there waiting for her. She lingered by her locker debating what to do in her head. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone call out her name.

"Hey Sabrina? Hello?" She looked up to see a tall, handsome guy looking straight at her.

"Oh what, um hi?" She said. She had never seen this guy at school before. Was he a freshman?

"Oh sorry, I don't believe we've ever actually officially met." He moved up closer to her, which made her back up into the locker, which resulted in him coming even closer to her. He whispered "I'm an everafter." Sabrina relaxed her shoulders a little, she was just caught off guard. She was used to everafters randomly introducing themselves to her. Many of them knew who she was before she knew them, and all because her last name was Grimm. "Yea," he continued ,"my name is-"

"Pan!" Puck yelled from the end of the hallway.

* * *

 **Aw geez I hope you liked this chapter. I know I just posted the first one today but I was just so excited. Haha! Anyways, please review so I know if I should keep going or if you guys have any special ideals for me. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3- Fight

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

Puck rampaged down the hallway, shoving and pushing down anyone who got his way. When he finally got to Sabrina and Peter, Puck had left a trail of scattered papers and disoriented students. "What the hell Pu-" Sabrina was cut off by Puck grabbing Peter by his shirt collar and slamming into the lockers.

"Did this scumbag do anything to you?" he said to Sabrina between gritted teeth, he turned to Peter, "I swear if you even touched her I'll-"

"Hey, I was just talking to her, back off!" Peter said squirming, trying to release himself from the fairy's grasp.

"Yea right, and I'm the Queen of England!" he yelled as he tightened his grip on Peter's collar and pushed him up higher against the locker door.

"Puck stop! He hasn't done anything!" Sabrina screamed "Puck! Let go of him!" She yelled while she pushed him away from Peter full force, knocking Puck backwards on to the ground. She readied herself in combat position in case he decided to get back up. Which Puck was ready to do, until he looked around and saw the concerned, angry, and scared looks of his classmates. He then looked up at Sabrina, whose face had completely hardened, and her stance had shifted to one he had not seen in a very long time, a stance she used to fight everafters during the war.

"Grimm, why are you defending this good for nothing guy?" Puck yelled. Sabrina loosened her position, letting her shoulders relax a little.

"Right now Puck, the only one that's good for nothing is you. I think it's time for you to go."

"Grimm I was only trying to-"

"What? Trying to what Puck? Save me? In case you haven't realized I haven't needed saving since I was 12 years old, I'm fully capable of defending myself now." This seemed to quiet him down. He stared at Sabrina with his intensely colored eyes, full of hurt, she could barely stop herself from getting pulled in. She was tempted to take back everything she said and apologize, but she forcibly tore herself away. She looked down to the floor, Puck seemed to have gotten the message.

"Fine, I get it, you don't need me anymore," Puck said while standing up and brushing off himself of any dirt. He reached into his pockets and threw Sabrina the keys to the car. "I'll find my own way home," he said while turning around and walking away.

* * *

Sabrina knew that when Puck said 'I'll find my own way home.' He meant that he was going to fly. 'I'm surprised he still tried to cover that up even after the stunt he pulled in the halls today,' she thought to herself while driving home. 'Maybe I was too harsh on him? No, he attacked Peter for no reason. It's my job as a Grimm to stop fights between everafters. Even if it is Puck.. That snot-for-brains.. always causing trouble for everyone.."

 _'The searing pain, gasping for air... the ropes wringing her neck.. slowly getting..tighter.. and tighter..'_

Sabrina shook her head, "Lots of trouble.."

* * *

Sabrina pulled up to the driveway of her house. Immediately, she made a beeline straight to Puck's room. She stopped at his door, and raised her hand as if ready to knock on the door. Her hand hovered an inch away, slowly working up it's nerve to make contact with the hard wood.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang. Sabrina hesitated, debating in her mind whether she should get it or let someone else answer the door. She stood there for another minute trying to figure out her next move, DING DONG!

"Okay, yes, I get it, I'm coming," she started making her way to the front door, cautious of stepping on or knocking over any of the stacks of books lying around the foyer. When she finally got to the door, she opened it to see a very familiar and handsome face.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it! I'm trying to make these chapters easy to read so you'll be seeing some changes over the next few days. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4- Thoughts

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

"Oh, hi Peter! What are you doing here?" Sabrina said as nice as she could, when really she was concerned that he came to pay back Puck for the disaster at school.

"Well I just came to say thank you," he explained while scratching his head nervously and looking at the ground. "I have no idea what I would have done if you weren't there to save me."

'He's totally faking," she thought to herself while she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.'I can tell that he was fully capable of fighting back.' Peter seemed to be able to see Sabrina's skepticism in her face, he quickly scrambled to say something else.

"Yea! Puck had announced my true identity to everyone there. Not to mention he started a fight with me for no reason, on the very first day of school."

"Oh gosh, don't remind me." she chuckled. Her laugh helped Peter loosen up more, and he presented a brilliant and dashing smile. Sabrina knew that if any normal girl at school saw this smile, they'd immediately swoon and fall in love with him. In her head, she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," he continued with more confidence."I would have been in a really sticky situation if you weren't there to defend for me..." Peter stared at her intently, hoping she would understand. Sabrina took a second to think it through. Her eyes widened when she realized what he had done.

'Oh, I get it now, by not fighting back and acting like he needed help from someone, he was able to knock off the thought that he could possibly be the strong and great Peter Pan to anyone who was actually interested and knew about everafters. Damn, that was clever.. and he came up with that right on the spot too,' Sabrina thought to herself, now impressed by the boy in front of her.

"So, I was thinking, maybe I could take you out to ice cream or something? You know, as a thank you." He said giving Sabrina a much softer smile. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, sure I guess," she looked behind her towards Puck's door. She shook her head, she'll deal with that later. "Sounds good, but uh, is it okay if I take a second to change?" she asked while looking down, a little disappointed that she had just randomly chosen what she was going to wear that day. 'A pair of jean shorts and an old t-shirt,' she scolded herself. 'Nice Sabrina, way to go, but then again, it isn't completely my fault..' she remembered the events that had transpired that morning, meanwhile taking another quick glance at the room behind her.

"Of course! I'll just wait out here!" he replied cheerfully.

* * *

"What do I wear?" she quickly and quietly said to herself while she ransacked her drawers. She pulled out a nice blouse her mom had gotten her and a pair of shorts.

'This will do,' she thought to herself. She quickly threw them on and was about to leave, but she paused at the doorway and looked back at her vanity.

"Maybe I should.." she said to herself while walking over to the large mirror in her room and picking up a tube of mascara. ' _You don't need makeup,'_ the voice of Puck echoed through her head from that time they were handcuffed together.

'Whatever,' she thought while unscrewing the top. 'Times have changed,' She started to quickly apply some on her eyelashes, doing so defiantly over the fairy boy. She had managed to do this every single time. Sabrina had gone out with boys once or twice in the past 5 years, nothing serious, and every time she would find herself hesitating at the mirror. After she was finished, she hastily untied her long blonde hair from its high ponytail, and brushed through it, while occasionally taking a peak at her reflection to check her appearance. When she was finally done, she grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet and made her way down the stairwell. She swiftly maneuvered through the maze of books and stopped when she arrived at the entryway. She took one last glance at Puck's bedroom door, and was surprised to see that it was slightly open. She decided to ignore it and continue, opening the front door to the boy who had been waiting patiently for her to make an appearance.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long!" she said looking at Peter, who had been staring up into the sky.

He turned around and said "Oh no, of course no-" he was cut off short when he caught sight of the girl, he immediately looked Sabrina up and down, and mouthed the words "wow."

* * *

As soon as Puck got home, he grabbed an apple from the kitchen and made his way to his room. He promptly shut the door behind him and sprouted his fairy wings. He flew to the tree where all of his clothes were hanging, and glided up to the highest branch which was where he kept his most favorite articles of clothing.

He threw off the green polo shirt he was wearing and put on a dirty old t-shirt and his cherished hoodie. Even though he wears those "nice clothes" out, he still preferred his stain covered sweater.

He looked at himself in the full-length mirror that was nailed to the trunk of the tree, Sabrina wasn't the only one who had changed a lot over the years, he had gotten a lot taller and more muscular. His hair was the same dirty blonde, and he always somehow managed to wake up every morning with the messy bed head hairstyle that most boys would take hours and a couple of buckets of hair gel to perfect. He had also started to take showers regularly, but only because if he started smelling, Uncle Jake would have thrown a bucket of soapy water on him when he slept. Also not to mention that time at the airport when a band of security guards came, thinking Puck was hiding a rotting corpse in his bag of clothes.

Even though he now looked and smelled like a man, he was still the same mischievous boy on the inside.

Once he was all dressed and ready, he flew deeper into the forest and landed on a giant boulder. He lied down and took a bite out of his apple, and took a deep breath.

"This seriously sucks," he said to himself. He sighed again when he thought of Sabrina. "How could she take his side? If only she knew what a conniving jerk he is."

 _In case you haven't realized, I haven't needed saving since I was 12 years old, I'm fully capable of defending myself now_... her words rang in his head.

He scowled and mockingly said in a supposedly Sabrina- like, high pitched voice ," In case you haven't realized, I haven't needed saving since I was 12 years old..WAHH.. I'm Sabrina and blah blah," he smirked at his own joke, which slowly turned back into another scowl.

"How did things change so much in 5 years.." he said frustrated. He wasn't only speaking about their appearance, but about how much Sabrina and him have supposedly grown apart. He rubbed his face with his hands while simultaneously letting out a loud groan. He took a moment to rub a spot on his face that still felt tender, his scowling face turned to one of confusion and contemplation.

'I haven't pranked her once since that day..' he thought while rubbing the spot again on his face. One thoughtful minute later, he sat up and tossed the remaining apple pit into a pile with many others like it at the bottom of the huge rock. He once again sprouted his large, insect-like wings and flew to the main entrance of his forest wonderland.

'I guess I should go up and apologize to her or something.. not that I really did anything to hurt her,' he finally thought. He was opening the door when he heard rushing footsteps coming down the stairs.

He took a quick peek to see that it was Sabrina, or at least he thought it was. In the month that he returned, Sabrina, not once dressed up like that. He always saw her in her home clothes, which was usually some sort of t-shirt and casual shorts.

Puck didn't really mind this look, but this was a whole new side of Sabrina that he hadn't seen yet since he returned. He looked again around the door, and was able to catch another quick glimpse of her.

It was only when she stopped at the door and turned around did Puck retreat back behind the door. He closed his eyes and hoped that she wouldn't find him there, hiding. He imagined her in his mind, scolding him and making fun of 'the great Trickster King, hiding behind a door.'

He then took a moment to remember exactly what she looked like. He smirked when he thought of a response that would ultimately make her blush 'I thought I said you didn't need makeup,' he smiled a little to himself. It was only when he heard her voice he fell out of his trance.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long!" he heard her say.

"Who is she talking to?" he whispered to himself. He turned red with anger as soon as he heard his answer.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I tried making the chapter longer this time! I hope you reaaaallly like it! I spent a really long time on it. Anyways, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little ooc, I was thinking that after so many years they would have grown a little out of their old attitudes. Plus, in later chapters I'm planning on clearing up why some people are acting the way they are ;) ;). Okay! Well, Remember to REVIEW! - I practically live off them now, I get so excited when I see a new one pop up. I love hearing what you guys have to say, good or bad. (Hopefully good, yea?) Heehee. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5- the date?

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

"So Sabrina, how's your ice cream?" Peter Pan asked with a grin.

"Pretty good yeah," she replied back with a smile. They were walking side by side, each holding an ice cream in their hand. They strolled together through the streets of Ferryport Landing, slowly passing by all the different local shops and stores. They were having a lot of fun, making small talk and sharing stories. Peter frowned when Sabrina continued to describe some of the pranks Puck pulled on her.

"Really? So he filled grenades with different slimes and threw them at you?" he looked horrified and surprised when Sabrina calmly nodded like it was nothing to her. "I can't believe you have to deal with that everyday, you're incredible." he eyed her expecting her to become flustered at his compliment but raised an eyebrow when he saw Sabrina looking off into the distance, lost in thought and not really paying attention to him.

'I don't really have to deal with it anymore,' she thought to herself. 'Ever since that day, it has been kind of hard to stay around him.. I know it was an accident but he should have been more caref-' she felt a tap on her shoulder. 'Or right, Peter, crap.'

"Sorry! I totally spaced out!" she scratched her head and gave him an apologetic and slightly embarrassed look. He gave a smile back, trying to cover up the slightly annoyed look he had been giving her when she wasn't looking.

"Anyways," he continued "It must suck to have Puck around you, pranking you all the time."

"Well, I mean he hasn't been recently, so I guess things have been okay.." Peter gave her a curious look.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Sabrina looked at him thoroughly, yea sure, she just met him that day but she felt like she could trust him a little. Plus, she hadn't shared what had happened to her to anyone, not even Daphne.

"Well, to be honest," she paused, trying to figure out how to tell him without having to go into too much detail. "When he returned from his journey with Uncle Jake, I was pretty excited." Sabrina said looking off into the distance again trying to recall everything, not noticing Peter's frown. "Like, before I was pretty upset and a little hurt that he had left in the first place, but I could understand, it was an opportunity he didn't have when the barrier was up. It was just, we were getting along pretty well after the war and before he left, I thought that maybe- just maybe we could pick up where we left off..." she trailed off, realizing she was probably making Peter feel bad. Peter had been scowling watching her intently, so when she stopped talking and turned to look at him he quickly gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go on," he said, wanting her to feel safe around him. She decided that he seemed okay with it, she didn't really feel like stopping, anyways. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when Sabrina turned her head back away from him, getting ready to continue.

"You see, the thing is, I expected him to pull a few pranks on me, I really did, it was Puck, how could I not? It's just how he got attention...but what he did...it really hurt me" she just stopped talking, and she just recalled the memories in her head.

 _She ran into the room her parent's used to be in. She knew that even though Puck was on his pranking spree, this room would be safe. There was a silent agreement between them, this room? Off limits. It was where her parents rested when they were still under the influence of the sleeping spell, Sabrina had spent many hours in here, crying and yearning for her parents to return to her. Even though they are alive and well now, living back in New York city, this was still the place she cared for her parents, and where she had whispered to them all of pains. This room contained her inner most thoughts and feelings._

 _This was also the place her parents were unknowingly taken hostage. The beloved man in the mirror, they had found out, was the Master of the evil everafter organization they had been trying desperately to stop. He was the one who put her parents under the spell, and they had allowed and trusted him to watch over her dad and mom while they hopelessly searched for him. She stared at the blank frame hanging on the wall. You could still enter it and get into the Hall of Wonders and go through all of its items, but without its lively counterpart, it felt empty and dark. Puck knew that this room was special to her. He would always see her retreat into it when she was having a bad day, or if she was upset. He was careful to tone down his super hearing so she could have her privacy._

 _Sabrina walked into the room covered in some sort of orange and green substance, she smelled of old used toilet and sulfur. The scent slightly making her eyes burn, but that wasn't the real reason she was crying. She took her old place by the bed, kneeling on the side as if her parents were still lying there. The flow of tears she had been holding back suddenly burst out. All of her frustrations spilled out all at once. It was only noon, and Puck had non-stop, covered her with all sorts of gooey and sticky sludge._

 _The bombings were relentless, and every time she tried to escape or shower, something worse would happen like her clothes magically all shrinking in size or her hair turning a different shade of color. The pranking was usually okay before, she could bear with it once in awhile, but this relentless torment tortured her, making her want to scream. Every time she tried to make her way to Puck's room to yell at him, his monkey minions would stop her and refuse to let her to pass. She thought about just staying in her parent's room all day, but she was scared Puck would be upset she was avoiding him, and break their invisible boundary. She didn't want to risk it. She couldn't even leave the house because she smelled so bad, and everyone else had left for the day to solve a mystery. She was stuck, alone and sticky._

Peter watched her in annoyance as they walked in silence, he waited for her to snap out of her trance and continue talking, but after about 5 minutes, he decided that it was hopeless. He stopped walking and grabbed Sabrina's hands, making her drop her frozen treat. She let out a small yelp as he pulled her in and hugged her while rubbing her back. At first she was stiff, unsure of what to do, but she slowly relaxed. The tension from her shoulders slid away and she melted into the embrace.

"It's okay," Peter whispered into her ear. "It'll be okay." He couldn't see it, but her eyes softened, and she decided to open up a little more to him.

"It won't be okay, it might never be. Every time I see him my heart hurts. I can barely look at him..." she started tearing a little, but she forced herself to suck it in ,"he.. he almost killed me."

"He what?" Peter yelled, pulling Sabrina out of their hug and looking her straight in the eyes.

"One of his pranks, something went wrong," her voice started to crack "I haven't told him what really happened, but that day, I really could have died.."

* * *

As soon as he saw Sabrina shut the front door, he practically launched himself to the window. He slowly lifted the curtain and watched as his girl.. ehem... sorry, Grimm walk away with a satisfied Peter. He started pacing back and forth to figure out the best course of action. He was moving so intensely and mumbled to himself so rapidly that he didn't notice the crowd of people forming, watching him.

"When do you think he will notice us?" Daphne said looking up at Granny. Granny let out a small chuckle.

"I don't think he will," she said giving her a small pat on the head and a bright smile.

"Why doesn't he just go and take her back? Obviously he wants to," Daphne pointed out, she looked behind her at the three who just appeared and stared at them waiting for answers. Elvis watched Puck intently, turning his head from side to side, like watching the ball move in a tennis match. Mr. Canis decided to stay silent, but Uncle Jake let out a huge sigh and crossed his arms.

"You'd thinK traveling the world for 5 years would give him enough courage to talk to a girl properly."

"Well, of course he can talk to a girl properly," the all knowing Granny said delivering another quiet laugh "but this isn't any normal girl."

It startled everyone when Puck suddenly stopped and jumped in the air, simultaneously popping out his wings.

"I GOT IT!" he yelled zooming outside to catch up to the couple.

Elvis, Mr. Canis, and Uncle Jake left since their entertainment fled the scene. Daphne looked at Granny with a confused face.

"Do you think we should go and stop him? Do you think he'll do something drastic?" she asked panicking slightly.

"No and maybe," she turned around and started walking away "love can make you do crazy things..." Daphne bit her palm in excitement.

* * *

 **Woot! So, there's a slight chance that I might go back and revise all the chapters once I'm done to fix any grammatical mistakes and stuff, but who knows ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. I was almost tempted to just not post for awhile because I wasn't sure if people actually liked this. Well Well Well. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas, you're more than welcome to ask. It really makes my day when I see you guys respond to my stories. Love you guys! Mwa.**

 **(for funsies)**

 **If you are in a burning room, and the people inside are Puck, Daphne, Granny Relda, Sabrina, Mr. Canis, and Peter, who would you save? Why? It can only be one person.**


	6. Chapter 6- The other side

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

 **A/N- I'm sorry guys! I have been moving the stories around, trying to make them simpler to read. In the process I guess I accidentally deleted the new chapter I was going to post. So it's taking me a long time to post this because I needed to mourn over that loss.**

 **R.I.P Chapter 6 July 6, 2015 to July 7, 2015**

 **Not deleted, but whisked away with fairy wings. Forever in my heart.** **Anyways! Let's go.**

* * *

They were already leaving the ice cream parlor by the time Puck had caught up to them. They were both slowly making there way back to the Granny's house with an ice cream in each hand. He had decided to follow them and keep a close eye, making sure that Peter didn't try to pull anything on his girl... Erhm.. Grimm. He was flying at a safe distance, making sure to stay in earshot but far away enough so he couldn't be spotted. He watched as Peter and Sabrina casually talked and laughed together, he couldn't help but feel a sense of anger as he watched them happily get along. He had to constantly remind himself not to attack the charming boy, especially when he saw the looks Pan would give Sabrina when she wasn't looking. From scowls and annoyed looks; to the occasional "checking out."

"That damn creep," he mumbled to himself as he moved behind a billboard. It was only when he saw Peter try to make a move on Sabrina he took action. Puck saw the sly look creeping onto Peter's face and his arm slowly reaching around the waist of an unsuspecting Sabrina. Puck quickly snagged a pebble from the ground, and with his strength, he was able to flick it at Peter with amazing speed and accuracy.

"OUCH, WHAT THE HECK?" Peter screamed while rubbing the back of his head with the hand he was about to touch Sabrina with.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sabrina turned to him and asked; not seeing the attack on him because she was preoccupied with something else.

"Oh, uh, no I'm fine," he said giving her a reassuring smile and trying to play it cool in front of her.

"Oookay," she replied while turning back to what she was doing. Peter quickly took that moment to frantically look behind him and search for the source of what hit him. Sabrina, who had become wary of him and his suspicious behavior, watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Okay, what are you looking for," she questioned, eyeing him skeptically. Peter gave a small, panicked jump in surprise when he realized she was still watching him.

"Er.. Um.." he stammered, not finding the words fast enough to make a good excuse. Peter quickly decided that finding the culprit was not worth losing anymore of his suave and charming reputation, so he kept walking in silence. Sabrina eyed him cautiously.

Puck did all he could to conceal his laughter. He curled himself up into a ball, his wings rapidly fluttering to keep him afloat. One hand clutching his stomach and the other holding his mouth, his whole body shook from laughing at what he just caused and witnessed.

'What a sucker,' he thought to himself. It was only when he realized they were walking too far away that he stopped, he took a big deep breath to calm himself down and moved from his hiding spot and took cover in a tree.

After a few minutes of silence, Peter decided to try and redeem himself. "So Sabrina, how's your ice cream?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Pretty good yeah," she replied back with a smile.

Puck scowled and thought, 'I never see her smile anymore. Not that I really care but...' He crouched on the branch he was sitting on, his eyes squinting and his mouth pursed in thought. 'When was the last time I saw her smile? His eyes widened when the answer finally dawned to him. 'Before I left with Jake..' He felt a sad tugging in his chest. He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts out of his head.

"Not that- not that I really care or anything," he told himself. He looked back down towards Peter and Sabrina, another scowl spread across his face. He finally snapped back into his senses when he heard Peter speak.

"Anyways," Peter said "It must suck to have Puck around you, pranking you all the time."

If Puck could have given him a nastier look, he would've. 'How dare he speak ill of the Trickster King!' Puck almost flew out of the tree he was hiding in to attack him, but he forced himself to quickly recover. He smirked, "I'll just have to remember to get him back later." He brought his attention back to the people below him.

"..I guess things have been okay.."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Sabrina looked at him, wondering if she could trust this man or not. Puck's full attention was on them now, he leaned his whole body towards them so that he could hear everything.

"Well, to be honest," she paused, trying to figure out how to tell him without having to go into too much detail. "When he returned from his journey with Uncle Jake, I was pretty excited." Sabrina said looking off into the distance. As soon as those words left her lips Puck's heart did a back flip, but he continued to listen in. "Like, before I was pretty upset and a little hurt that he had left in the first place, but I could understand, it was an opportunity he didn't have when the barrier was up. It was just, we were getting along pretty well after the war and before he left, I thought that maybe- just maybe we could pick up where we left off..." she trailed off.

Puck's eyes were stuck on Sabrina "Where we left off.." he whispered to himself.

"You see, the thing is, I expected him to pull a few pranks on me, I really did, it was Puck, how could I not? It's just how he got attention...but what he did...it really hurt me." Puck furrowed his eyebrows and leaned back into the tree. His mind was racing. His fumbled thoughts were interrupted when he saw the person he hated the most in the world hug Sabrina.

"It's okay," Peter whispered into her ear. "It'll be okay." He couldn't see it, but her eyes softened, and she decided to open up a little more to him.

"It won't be okay, it might never be. Every time I see him my heart hurts. I can barely look at him..." she started tearing a little, but she forced herself to suck it in ,"he.. he almost killed me."

"He what?" Peter yelled, pulling Sabrina out of their hug and looking her straight in the eyes.

"One of his pranks, something went wrong," her voice started to crack "I haven't told him what really happened, but that day, I really could have died.."'

Time seemed to stop for him. Puck's whole body froze. He sat on the tree branch, and blankly watched as the couple below walked away.

* * *

 **By the way, my answer for the question in the chapter before was Peter. Yes, yes, I know that sucks but if you think about it:**

 **Puck's first priority would be to save Sabrina, Sabrina's would be Daphne. SO Puck would have of course saved them both, no trouble.**

 **Mr. Canis would have saved Granny Relda, which would be easy.**

 **Peter would be the only one, and I know he has powers of his own, but most likely not enough to escape the building. Also assuming that Puck pushed him down or something. By the time Sabrina could be able to convince Puck, and bring him back to his senses, they would have been too far for Puck to survive too if he had gone back.**

 **OH AND PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO. IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE SOOO :) vvvv**


	7. Chapter 7- Twists and Turns

**I DO NOT OWN SISTER'S GRIMM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM**

* * *

By the time Sabrina and Peter got back to the Grimm household it was already about 5 pm. Sabrina stopped at the front door and fumbled for her keys, when was able to get hold of them she expertly unlocked each and every one of the locks on the door. Once she was done she turned around towards the boy who was curiously watching her. She carefully made sure not to give away the final lock of her home.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, yea?" she said with a slight smile.

"Only if Puck doesn't come and kill me in my sleep tonight," he responded with a cute boyish grin and a small chuckle.

"Ha, unlikely, he is most likely still sulking in his room right now."

"That's good," Peter said as he slowly walked up the steps, making his way to the blonde girl in front of him. He brought up his hand and ran it through his soft ginger hair as he got up close. He inched his way closer and closer to her lips, but at the last moment, he reached his arm around and knocked on the door three times. "We're home," he uttered faintly into her ear. Sabrina, whose eyes never left the boy, only got wider, she backed away, fully alert now.

"What, how did you know?"

"Well, it's not much of a secret really," Peter smiled. Sabrina had to admit it, it was true. The past few years Daphne and Sabrina have been going in and out of the house without care, they had grown too accustomed to their little extra home security.

'Note to self- tell Granny to change locks,' she thought to herself before turning back around to go inside.

"Oh and one more thing," Peter hastily said before she could leave. He lunged forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sabrina's face turned completely red. "Goodnight, Sabrina."

"Er-um.. thanks- uh. Goodnight," she stammered as she practically ran inside and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Puck hadn't moved from his hiding spot in the tree. He sat there perched on a single branch. The streets of Ferryport Landing were becoming lit with old-fashioned street lamps as it got later into the night. His brows were furrowed and his hands were covering his face.

"I almost killed her?" he muttered to himself. He thought about it more and repeated those words again even louder. He brought his hands up to the top of his head like it was the most unbelievable thing he had ever heard in his whole life.

'But how? I put protection charms on all the traps for good measure. Maybe one of them malfunctioned...' he rubbed his face in frustration. He let himself fall backwards from the branch and onto the grassy floor below. He landed with a thud, but he didn't mind.

"So all of this- trouble with Sabrina.. Was really my fault." He quickly sat up from the spot he was lying in. "But still... what happened?" He paused, and thought for a moment. "Only one way to find out," he said as he spread out his wings and started making his way back home.

* * *

As soon as he entered the house, Puck made his way to the room at the end of the upstairs hallway. He opened the door and saw the all too familiar queen bed and mirror hanging on the wall. When the war ended, the Grimm family was left without anyone to manage the magical storage area. They ended up deciding that no one else could really replace their once beloved friend, they replaced the old empty mirror with a new automated one. It wasn't as seemingly friendly as the other one, but you can still easily ask it whatever you want it to, and if possible it will show you what you are looking for. It will also store all of the magical items you want, and to find it all you need to do is say what you want and simply press a button.

Puck walked up to the slick, silver framed mirror. "Mirror, Mirror tell me what I lack, show me what happened the day after I came back." Puck's reflection disappeared and the inside of the mirror began to swirl. When the clouding and swirls cleared, Puck watched the whole footage; he watched Sabrina get splashed, and gooed everywhere she went. Puck would have been on the floor laughing if it wasn't for the situation.

'I'll just remember to make a copy of this for lat-..' he was thinking himself before he was stopped short. His mouth and eyes slowly opened wide at the scene unraveling before him. His face contorting with all the terrible things that were happening to her. He now knew what happened that day. The final prank he had set up for her, went terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

 **I think that's it! Hopefully it's okay and you like it. PLEASE REVIEW. By the way, this story is going to run pretty long. Lots of Twists and Turns :).**

 **Oh, and I would like to say a huge thank you to the following people who reviewed:** ayana, HappyHippiHippo, leahnicky98, mary, Amy Grimm, Stewieeeee, ProperPluviophile, susiequeen300, Luv it, tufferthanyou, and all of the guests.

 **And the people who favorited me:** HappyHippiHippo, LuckyLaura, Neutralgirl123, and bookfreak and mother nature

 **And the awesome people who followed me:** Boredkittycat1423, HappyHippiHippo, LuckyLaura, PhoenixUndead, susiequeen300, and bookfreak and mother nature.

 **Thank you for supporting me and following me! You are all amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8- The Next Morning

**I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM**

* * *

Sabrina practically ran into the kitchen when she got a whiff of that sweet and familiar smell. When she entered she saw Daphne and Red scarfing down pancakes and syrup. She looked over at Granny who was humming away flipping cakes with her spatula. Granny turned around and put on a huge smile.

"Goodmorning Leibling! How did you sleep?" she said cheerfully.

"Are those _real_ pancakes?" Sabrina asked, ignoring her question and going straight to the point. Granny gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"Of course they are!" she said like it was never out of the ordinary in the Grimm's household ,"I just thought you'd like to have something 'normal' for once instead of one of those instant breakfasts you always nuke up." Sabrina immediately ran up to her, hugged and kissed her on the cheek. "Now go eat something before they all run out." she whispered as she handed Sabrina a tall plate of pancakes, which were made especially for her. Sabrina looked down at the plate of gold in awe and then back at the old lady who promptly gave her a quick wink.

"Thank you, you're the best." she said as she sat down at the table to eat. She eyed the other people at the table, she knew them well enough that once the food available for them starts to run out, they'll fight her for the ones she was given. Daphne was the first one to lunge at her plate. "Oh no, you don't!" She yelled as she swiftly yanked her plate from under her.

"Oh c'mon, pleaaase?" she said while giving her best puppy dog face.

"No way! This is the first normal meal made here since my birthday! Anyways, you've already eaten a full stack," she said while waving her fork and gesturing towards Daphne's plate.

"Fine," Daphne grumbled as she sat back down and crossed her arms. Sabrina relaxed a little and went back to eating. It was only a little while before she sensed someone sit across from her. She glanced up and saw Puck looking right back at her. His face seemed to be contorted as if he was in pain. She tried to ignore his stare and looked back down to plate, but she could feel his eyes following her every movement.

"Oh Leibling, I made pa-"

"I'm not really hungry, old lady, thanks," Puck quickly interrupted. Sabrina slammed her fork down in irritation. Sabrina pulled in closer to him.

"Can you stop staring, freak?" Sabrina whispered.

"Can you start telling the truth, Grimm?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sabrina stood up and slammed the table.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT MEANS, UGLY!" Puck abruptly stood and stormed out.

"What is his problem?" Sabrina said sitting down to continue eating.

"He probably knows about your date last night," Daphne uttered smugly.

"Well, that is none of his business." Sabrina said before leaving the room to change for school. Daphne and Red shared a knowing look.

"If you say so," Daphne remarked between giggles.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it.." Puck sputtered on his way to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He turned on the water and looked stared at his reflection in the mirror. He cupped the water in his hands and splashed it in his face. "You really screwed things up."

* * *

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She lied in bed, fixated on all the different indents and shadows being casted from her bedroom window. She didn't want to get up and face the emotionally strenuous day she knew she was going to have. Puck was back and Sabrina couldn't deny the feeling of hopefulness welling inside her. She took a deep breath and threw her covers off and sat on the edge of her bed. She forced herself a deep breath in hopes of releasing some of the tension latching on to her. With swift movement, she surged herself forward so she was standing. Her confidence was sadly short lived when she was immediately greeted with a downpour of goop. Surprise turned to rage.

"PUCCKKKKK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while wiping some of the goo off the top of her eyes. She was tempted to run down to Puck's room and have a screaming match, but she decided that it wasn't worth it. "This is his first day back.. okay, calm down. This is Puck, and it's his first day back. This was to be expected. Let it go." She took a deep breath and went to her dresser. Her anger flared up, she picked up her favorite shirt, It was so small it could fit one of Daphne's old Barbie's.

'Deep breaths, Sabrina. Patience,' she thought to herself. She put the shirt gently back into the dresser, trying her best to conceal her anger. She slammed the dresser closed. She walked over to the bathroom and tried to turn on the sink to wash her face. Her eyes got wider as nothing came out, she quickly ran to the shower and turned the knob. Nothing. All the water in the house was turned off, she was ready to scream. She ran downstairs to the front door.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Sabrina was enraged. She was magically trapped in the house, every door and every window had been charmed shut. There was no way out; she even tried to climb her way up the fireplace chimney, but a guard gnome was readily positioned at the top with stacks of glob grenades. She was sent flying down; she frustratingly hobbled away gooey, bruised, and covered in ash. She ran upstairs to go to her parent's room where she would be safe. Her plan was to wait him out until everyone else came home from their case. "OH YOU ARE GOING TO GET I-"

She was stopped short when she heard a twang. A giant gloob covered basketball swung down from the rafters above. The impact and the slippery floor made her slip backwards into the 2nd floor railing, pulling the attached rope and part of the ceiling down with with her. Sabrina completely flipped over the banister, the rope wrapping around her neck in the process. Before she was able to realize it, she was suspended and upside down. A mess of ropes surrounded her. She struggled, grasping at the rope wrapped around her neck. It was almost impossible to take off, the glue from the basketball just made everything worse. The more she moved the more the ropes tightened around her. She tried her best to scream out for help, but it was no use, she could barely even breathe. Her vision was starting to become blurry, and she started to get more and more tired. Her breathing got slower and slower. She was coming in and out of consciousness, everything started moving farther away. In the distance, she heard a large snap. She was slammed back into her body when she hit the ground. Sabrina let out huge gasp of hair as the ropes loosened. She gathered herself as much as she could, she stumbled back up the stairs; her hands pressed around her neck that was still searing from rope burn. She made her way to her parent's room, her hand grasping at air for the first couple times when she reached for the knob because she was still dizzy. She turned the knob and another twang sounded off. Suddenly she was covered from head to toe with red muck. Her hands were shaking when she went to reach up to wipe it out of her eyes. When she was finally able to open them, a poorly, handwritten sign was in front of her.

'It's good to be back, from Puck."

* * *

 **I kind of rearranged the story. I am trying to make things better and make things make a little more sense. I dunno. I am really sorry that I haven't been posting. I am trying to figure out where I really want this story to go. ANYWAYS! Please review and I already have the next chapter pretty much written up.  
**


End file.
